


Perfect for a fast guy

by SpaceDork



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDork/pseuds/SpaceDork
Summary: Octavio Silva, known by all of his fans as the adrenaline junkie Octane, had finally been offered a chance to play in the Apex Arena where all of the big leagues played. The arena was where people went when they were ready to play with the big kids. He was so excited. Enter Elliott Witt, the infamous Mirage, one of the most widely known names throughout the realms. When Elliott and the newbie are placed on the same time, it's most definitely havoc-filled. Just the way Octavio liked it. However, when things get too chaotic, can Elliott Witt handle the heat between helping the young daredevil adjust to becoming a true legend and his own inner turmoil?





	1. Chapter 1

Octane was pacing about impatiently, his mechanical legs whirring softly as his feet clunked heavily against the dark and metal floor of the drop ship. He was always the type that had a constant urge to go fast and he would sometimes itch rapidly if he couldn't move. He was walking and mumbling under his breath, goggles and mask fixed tightly onto his face. He was itching for more movement but he couldn't between all of the other squads who seemed just as uncomfortable as he was so he didn't complain about the lack of space. Instead, he held a stim tightly in his hand, just to give himself the sensation of holding onto something familiar making his itch almost instantly subside, sighing in relief but it was short lived as he soon turned to his two squadmates who were sat watching the young rookie. "Mira we should be down there fighting why are we still up here? We were supposed to be down by now why the hell are we still up in the air instead of down there?" He listened for the mechanical hiss of the door finally opening but he heard nothing. "Mierda.. c'mon is there nothing we can do to convience them to let us drop? I'm so boooored." He whined, similarly to that of a petulant child who had been unwillingly dragged to the store by his mother. The loud mouthed youngster eyed his companions, one who he knew and owed his life more times than he could count on his hand and another familiar face he'd seen on banners or on shirts and merchandise. Being on a team with Ajay and Elliott felt like a comfort because he knew them both at least by name. Before he could say anything, Ajay suddenly chimed up. "Ay quit cha whinin' we'll land when we land now sit cha ass down before ya get hurt." She chided him like an upset mother but the sudden his caught the junkies attention and he was quickly ignoring them and running in place. "Yes! Let's go amigos!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment that they had landed on the ground, Octane was already off running and leaving his teammates in the dust. He found an r-301 but had it hung awkwardly over his back, meaning it would be harder for him to actually grab. Ajay and Elliott both cursed as the youngest ran off, the two running after him but Octavio did have plenty of distance between himself and his teammates that he felt like he had gone fast enough. "C'mon you guys are so slow keep up! Rapídomente!" He teased through the communicators that they had, knowing that he could at least call for help if he needed it but.. he was sure he'd be fine. The male slid around with his teammates occassionally yelling for him to slow down or to stop going so far on his own. Mirage could see the frustration on Lifeline's face. As the two continued to chase down their faster daredevil teammate, watching him jump and hurdle his body excitedly through the air. This was their job it wasn't supposed to be all fun and games this was serious. He couldn't blame the other though he understood and related to the rush of adrenaline during your first game. Firing your first shots, watching your first enemy go down and then one after another, even if not all of it was a good rush. He could also remember the first horrible rush of pain from being caught in the storm and the feeling would forever haunt him. The feeling of the storm electrifying his body or how it felt like your very skin was being torn off slowly as a form of torture. Of course, they would never be able to tell the newbie how much the storm hurt he'd simply have to let the other experience that. Though he quickly heard the sounds of engaging an enemy from Octane's comm. From the loud and defeaning shots of the gun that he managed to pry from his awkward position to the mumbles of frustration when he would have to reload. The familiar voice of the announcer rang in Mirage's ears as she uttered the phrase "ring closing" as she usually did. Not soon after, the two heard Octane say something but it was garbled and unclear. "Repeat yerself, what's going on Octane?" "This is no bueno- I'm down amigos and the other squad is still shooting at me- mierda I can't escape-" He was mumbling curses and other things in what the two only assumed was Spanish. "Stay where you are, we're coming for you just stay in cover." Mirage assured before making a nod to Lifeline and the two running to recover their shot teammate. He didn't mention the storm but.. he could still feel the burning and it honestly gave him a lot of paranoia but he couldn't show that and let down the facade that he held as Mirage. It didn't take long to see their teammate curled up behind the cover of a rock. "I'll distract them, you sneak from behind and take out whoever you can and I'll pick up Octane this plan has to go fl-fla- it has to go right." He talked to Ajay, who was clearly not for the idea. "And what if your plan doesn't work?" "Well if it doesn't work then I'll pay for it if you two can get out of the shots. Sure I hate to lose but you guys could win without me." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck but watched his friend sigh. "Fine but if you get downed we can't come back for ya, the storm'll get cha Mirage." She raised a brow but watched as the holographic trickster deployed a decoy of himself. "Go bamboozle." He commanded, watching it run away before watching Lifeline take off and quickly running in and sliding up to get to Octane. "This is gonna hurt a bit don't fight back." He advised before getting a syringe out of his suit and injecting it against Octane's neck, watching the lack of a reaction before helping the other up but the squad didn't last long. The squad clued in pretty quick that they were being fooled and Lifeline was the first to go down, then when Octane ran out to try and get her, he was made quick work of. Mirage sent out his multiple decoys before trying to make his escape, cursing when he realized his tech was freaking out on him. He didn't last much longer, a well aimed shot from a Triple Take and the squad was done for, respawning outside of the arena to continue watching the action and see who was the champion.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octane and Mirage become apartment neighbors and Mirage is just tryna run his bar but Tavi decides haha no and is already being obnoxious and loud. like you do when your neighbor is 30 years old, probably a grump, and runs a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen guys first of all nobody ever talks abt it but like arent mirages lips thick why sleep on this  
also petition to let mirage sleep 2019

Elliott Witt was sitting in the small apartment that the game masters so kindly provided for them, more specific at a small desk that sat in the far corner, illuminated by a small lamp and scattered with papers as a laptop and spreadsheet sat open. What were all of these papers and spreadsheets full of multiple numbers doing thrown across every part of the desk while Elliott sat with his head in his hands, distressed? The fact that he could not focus on his work right now due to the fact that the rookie from earlier was now living across from him. Which would be fine if it wasn't for the fact that he could hear the other jumping and running around the room or whatever the hell he was doing and god could he listen to his music any louder? The brunette ran a hand through his curls before rather suddenly getting up from his seat and pushing away from the desk. He needed some sleep but he couldn't get any when his neighbor was being obnoxiously loud as he left the attempted tranquility of his apartment to go and loudly knock on Octane's door. He was annoyed with the fact that nobody seemed to acknowledge the fact that he was being ignored, banging on the door a few more times before hearing the annoyed groan and something being yelled before the music turned down and Elliott could hear multiple curses in Spanish being mumbled. He assumed that it was Spanish anyways. The older watched as the door opened, the sight of a young guy that looked in his 20s in pretty much the exact same clothes that he wore during the arena games, but obviously having ditched the goggles, mask, and hat. "Oh hola amigo. Listen I know usually you're supposed to ask your neighbors for sugar or whatever it is but I'm really busy right now so like can this wait? I don't think you're here for sugar though." The younger leaned against the door frame, an eyebrow raised at the champion in front of him as he crossed his arms. "Well I mean honestly at least turn down the music. It's super hard to focus or get any sleep when-" "Just the music? Sí well if it's just the music that can be fixed adios amigo!" However, before Elliott could protest or stop him, Octavio closed the door in his face rather quickly. He groaned in annoyance but simply decided there was no point in trying to fight the other on this. He'd learn eventually about the rules of their 'apartment' building and the fact that the others would quickly become annoyed with the noise. He simply sighed and made his way back to his apartment, barely having time to collapse onto his comfortable bed before he heard the thumping footsteps around the neighbors home and the music, lying in bed annoyed as all noise eventually began to cease and he could only assume Octavio burned out. Too bad it was three in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear to god im so bad at updating my stuff like no joke i didnt mean to take this long but art 2 and algebra 2 are kicking my wacky ass but also hc that mirage wears old band tees you literally cant stop me nobody draws mirage in casual wear


End file.
